


Admitting

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows he needs help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting

Mickey climbed into bed, exhausted after a long day.  Lately he had been burning the candle at both ends.

 He would spend all morning talking to Ian and trying to get him out of bed.  He usually cooked and tried to get him to eat something and every other day he would lug him up to sit in the bathtub while Mickey gave him a bath.  Once he settled him back in bed he took over Yev duties so Svetlana could get to work.  Luckily one of the Gallaghers or Mandy would come in the afternoon to watch Ian so he could go to the rub and tug for an hour or two.  Mickey never stayed away for long because he never knew when Ian would need him. Because of this he checked on things in the afternoon and then again at night once the bar closed.

Tonight he was almost already asleep when he placed a soft kiss on Ian's back and whispered the words he had begun saying to Ian each night.  "I'm not leaving you Ian, I'm here whenever you're ready to tell me what you need."

Mickey was already closing his eyes when Ian's small voice caused him to jolt awake immediately.  "Mick, I think I'm fucked up."

Mickey immediately got out of bed and walked around to look into Ian's tear filled eyes.  

"How do I fix it Ian?"

"I think I need a doctor"

"Ok, I'll call your siblings and we'll find one first thing tomorrow.  Don't worry Ian, we'll figure this out."

"I'll get better Mick, I promise."

Mickey smiled "you better shithead because I didn't come out and dry hump a fucking cop car just to lose you again."

Ian smiled weakly and closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep until Mickey had climbed back in bed behind him and pulled him close, their heartbeats and breaths coming in unison.


End file.
